


We meet again, at last

by AshleyHChan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AI! Anakin, Alternate Universe - Westworld Fusion, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Human! Obiwan, Lies, M/M, Qui-Gon is a little paranoid, Semi-Public Sex, bottom! Obiwan, so he lied, to everyone, top! Anakin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan
Summary: 乐园出现了恶意伤害玩家事件，欧比旺作为直接负责董事和克隆人管理员科迪进入园区检查。在事故发生地，他被绑架带走，见到了罪魁祸首“黑武士”，然而，这位黑武士却是他曾经最亲近的“人”。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1、西部世界AU，私设爆炸，但我都会在文章里交代清楚  
> 2、奎刚对创造生命有Obsession  
> 3、这本来只是一篇pwp，不会长，整个故事我已经想好了在1w5左右能结束  
> 4、人机恋，欧比旺是人，安纳金是机

“今年的系统检查要比往些年更严格，因为乐园内出现了游客被攻击的情况——”科迪对着手上的电子显示器不停地读着今年的检查规范，伴随模拟蒸汽火车发出的咔哒声响，欧比旺将头倚靠在玻璃窗上，昏昏欲睡。喋喋不休地克隆人尽职尽责地完成他的工作，但是欧比旺把手按在他的手臂上，摇了摇头，示意停止。科迪露出了一个为难而又有些体谅的眼神。

“肯诺必先生，我必须——”

“这份文件一大半都是我写的，我相信我足够清楚了。”欧比旺眯着眼睛，车厢并没有开灯，只有桌面上看起来陈旧的电灯中跳跃着昏暗的黄色光线。远处太阳刚刚从地平线上升起来，在天地交接一处划出橙色的横线，而头顶上的天空仍是深沉的黛色。科迪叹了口气，把显示器关掉，向在火车的工作人员要了一杯水，并从随身的公文包里拿出止疼药。

欧比旺昨天晚上才和一群董事会的老头开完会。他们不断强调着今年乐园偶发的一两期伤人事件大大影响了公司形象，让AI设计板块和制造板块的业绩都有所下降。梅斯·温度那让人头疼的老家伙还指着欧比旺的鼻子大骂“你师父那该死的想要创造生命的臆想”，欧比旺都不想费口舌反驳，毕竟现在乐园的盈利份额占全公司份额三成甚至年年都在上涨。就连穆迪也帮着温度在会议上发飙甩文件。最后欧比旺答应尤达彻查，并亲自进入乐园检查，在一大清早就坐着通向乐园的第一部火车。

伴随着火车向前奔跑的声音，他简单的眯了一会儿，直到火车一声尖锐的长鸣把他惊醒。他接过科迪为他准备的衣物，去盥洗间把自己身上的蓝色西装彻底换掉。

米白色的V领衬衫，一条啡色的马裤，一件有些印第安风格的斗篷、一顶浅棕色的牛仔帽再加上一条可以挂上枪袋和马鞭的腰带。他用水洗了把脸，下意识地就笑了起来，为自己的游客装扮感觉满意，虽然眼下堆叠的皱纹却似乎在提醒他已不再年轻，但是他仍为能够再次探索乐园而感到兴奋，甚至回想起自己第一次到这里的感觉——那个时候是他二十五岁生日，那时候乐园初见雏形，奎刚带着他游览，并许诺终有一天将这个乐园送给欧比旺——那时候还没有绝地的赞助。

他走出盥洗室，接过科迪手上的止疼药生吞下。克隆人有些担心他的身体状况，但欧比旺依旧摆摆手说没有事。欧比旺看到科迪也换好了适合游客的服装，两个人在开场处挑了两批看似健壮的马就直接往出事的游戏区域赶去。

清晨的风带着凉意，欧比旺的披风在他手边翻飞。马儿矫健的四蹄踏过低矮且已经枯萎的灌木，开阔的黄土一望无际，巨大的石山在远处伫立，天边泛起白光，太阳与地平线相切。这个地方让他感觉熟悉，感觉到自然，他能明白为什么奎刚总是喜欢进来躲着。他突然想起远在世界另外一角的老师父——他知道他退休了，他也知道他大病初愈，但是他不懂他为什么要躲着他，只有偶尔的邮件和电话。

等到天空完全亮起来，他们已经来到了“帝国”的边境。由于剧情设置，两人胯下的马儿变得有些焦躁不安，还没等欧比旺彻底从马鞍上下来，两声不知从哪里传来的火枪声让马两蹄跃起，他一时没抓稳，竟狠狠地摔在了沙地上。

“操，游客真的不会因为这个投诉吗！”他拉住科迪伸过来的手站了起来，估计自己的后腰会有一大片青紫。

“不少游客觉得这样会激发他们的游戏热情。”科迪检查了手上的两把手枪，递给欧比旺一把，还有一把带着皮套的匕首，“你会需要的。”

“大部分游客反映的都是问题都在最终关卡，特别是最后和黑武士的赌局，如果输了还能全身而退，万一赢了那可能就四肢都捡不齐，以前的效果大多是惊悚，近半年断断续续发生了伤害，不过都游客受伤的位置都集中在肩、腹这些不致命的位置。”

“这个故事不是奎刚写的吗，我还以为会比较，”欧比旺在脑海中试图搜索一个准确的形容词，把匕首塞进袖口暗袋里，“平和一些。”

“不大清楚，这个故事只有金先生可以修改，故事部门没有权限。”

又是两声枪响，这次子弹几乎就落在欧比旺脚边，掀起一阵沙土。他们快速转移到树后，举着枪。

“我们需要找到维达。”科迪对着远处大喊。一阵窸窸窣窣的脚步声由远及近，欧比旺还没问到科迪这到底是什么把戏的时候就被一个黑色的身影敲晕，套上麻袋，而科迪同样遭到重击，脸直接摔到地上去了。在欧比旺意识还留存的最后一瞬，他听到了一个女孩在和一名男人对话，而那个男人的声音和科迪一模一样。

*  
不知道在载货马车的后座晃了多久，欧比旺醒了，他试图伸展身体，却发现自己的双手双脚都被粗糙地麻绳紧紧勒住，动弹不得。他透过麻袋细小的空洞隐约看到外面的情况，他知道现在仍是白天，也知道他们走在一段非常平坦的砂石路上。

“他醒了。”他听到那个女孩子在说话。

“还好没敲得太狠，要不将军肯定会把我往死里揍。”那把声音又出现了，欧比旺意识到这也是一位克隆人，然而在规章下克隆人是不允许参与到游戏中的。他脑中警铃大作，但是如今也无法脱身，只能任从其发展。

“你们打算把我带到哪去？”欧比旺试探性地问，他感觉那两人应该不会再把他打晕，毕竟“将军”不想他受伤。

姑娘离开马车车辕走到他身边来：“带你去见维达呀，你不是想要见他吗？顺便我们把你的保镖扔在原地了，和你一样的人会把他捡走的吧？·”

欧比旺一时没敢回应，这些对话已经完全超出了他的认知了——游戏里的人物是不该区分“玩家”的。他开始觉得尤达对这一切的担忧是有道理的，但是除去这个区域外，主线几乎都没有出现过任何问题，而欧比旺愿意选择相信奎刚奋斗一生的东西。虽然隔着一层麻布，但他仍感觉到女孩一直盯着他。现在怕是已经到了正午，欧比旺觉得热气蒸腾而上，他的手心和额头都在不停地出汗。

女孩见他不说话，也没再继续试图和他搭话了。欧比旺知道他应该想尽办法套出更多的信息，但是却不知道何从开口。最终，马车停了下来，欧比旺被带进了一个充斥着稻草味道的昏暗房间，女孩让他在一张木椅子上坐下，随后快速地把他的手手脚脚重新绑好。

“等吧。”女孩笑着说，随后门被关上了。

*  
门吱呀作响，只有一个人的脚步声。欧比旺把身体绷紧，他知道游戏要继续了。

他感觉到人将双手搭在他的肩膀上，然后头套被取下。他看到自己面前半蹲着一个男人，他穿着一身黑衣，就连腰间的枪都是纯黑色的反着光。幽暗的烛火照亮了那个人的脸，一张带着半张面具的脸，遮盖了上半部分，仅留下锋利的嘴唇和一双碧蓝的眼睛。

欧比旺觉得自己见过他。

“你就是黑武士吗？”欧比旺清清嗓子，距离他上一次喝水还是在火车上，“我听说这里有一场赌局。”

“你来了，就是我赢了。”那个男人没有站起来，反倒是用手背温柔地擦过他的脸颊，他显然对欧比旺这些年来蓄的胡子不到满意，嘴角下撇，而后又马上露出了欣喜的表情，双眼闪烁，“我赌你会因为这些错误而来。”他向前靠近，把鼻子埋进欧比旺的脖颈处，深深地呼吸，似乎是要嗅出他最真实的味道。

男人金褐色的卷发蹭着欧比旺的下巴，胡须被剐蹭得乱七八糟，毫无造型。他试图晃动身体让男人不要接近，但是却被按住大腿，瞬间无法动弹，一把小刀探进他的衬衫，冰凉的金属紧紧地贴在他的皮肤上。欧比旺不可抑制地抖动，恐惧和突入而来的靠紧完全激发了欧比旺的肾上腺素，他感觉自己的心怦怦直跳，呼吸也快了起来。

戴着面具的男人发出两声哼笑：“你兴奋了，欧比旺。”

“不是那种兴奋！”欧比旺下意识地回击，他甚至没有意识到对方是如何知道他的名字的，“你快把我放开！”

随后他的声音就被一张嘴吞下了。那个男人吻了他，一股狂热将他瞬间吞噬。欧比旺还没有想过自己是否接受这个深吻，就因为完全的错愕而分开嘴唇。对方的舌头极具攻击性的侵入，灵活地卷起了他的。欧比旺的下唇被咬着，舔着，吮吸着。那个男人用唇舌与他共舞，许久未经性事的欧比旺贪恋这种被把把控的温柔和霸道，在吞咽唾液的时候发出了低声的呜咽。就因为这一声，抵在他胸口的小刀刀锋一转，亚麻布料的衬衫就高声嘶鸣，从中间裂开。

欧比旺瞬间就被这个吻弄得迷糊了，他知道他认识这个男人，因为那双划过他乳尖炽热的手，那条善于把控的舌头，那一头如此耀眼的长卷发，还有那一双温柔而又布满的痛苦的蓝色双眼。

“我认识你吗？”在这个吻结束后，微凉的空气撞在欧比旺起起伏伏的胸口上，他小心翼翼地问。他手上拿着科迪给他的短匕首，很快就可以把绳子割断。

男人没有回答，用手整理欧比旺额前有些凌乱的头发，最终用拇指扣住欧比旺的唇角，又仔细地吻了上去。在这个吻中，欧比旺的心感受到一股钝痛，这个男人仿佛很悲伤。但是他内心又有另外一种声音提醒他保持清醒——机器人的感情都是模拟出来的，都是假的。

男人吻过他的唇角、脸颊、鼻梁、太阳穴，在最后一个本应在额头的吻落下之前，欧比旺的双手挣开了，他拍开了那个面具，拿着小刀对着那个因为被击打而半弯下腰的男人。

随后那个男人站起来，而欧比旺手上的匕首落在稻草堆上，甚至没发出一点响声。他不知道面前这一切是真的，还是假的，只知道自己为这张脸，这个人痛苦了十年：如果他当时和他一起走，如果他没有答应奎刚去吃那顿晚餐……

欧比旺下意识地想要逃走，却发现自己的双腿仍被绑在椅子上。他重重地摔在地上，摇着头否定见到的一切，口中呢喃着一个在他生命中消失了太久的名字：

“安纳金？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章2上车，感觉还有两章应该就能结束了。其实当初就是为了开车开坑，但最后越开越远了，  
> 文内的欧比旺很主动，然后也有点随着情绪释放不够克制的感觉，但毕竟他是“失而复得”嘛，所以就，嘻嘻。
> 
> 搞了几百遍终于把AO3 rich text的编辑框加载出来了，崩溃。

“你答应我你不会逃跑？”安纳金将椅子扶正，他在欧比旺身前单膝跪下，眼眸低垂。黑夜不知道何时袭击了这个地方，仅有一盏手提的油灯照亮整个不算宽阔的稻草仓库。欧比旺气喘吁吁，心如乱麻。

“我手上有一把该死的刀！我要跑我早就跑了！”浮上来的情绪已经从震惊转移为激愤，欧比旺盯着眼前的男子，用手捋了一把头发，将粘在上面的稻草扫掉，“你他妈快点帮我解开！”

安纳金是他的前男友，虽然数不清前多少了。但现在的状况完全不是他引以为傲的冷静可以处理的。他曾经认为他是他生命里唯一的爱，直到那一场火灾。欧比旺的脑海中为现在这个现实设想了好几种情况，但似乎都能将这一切解释明白。或许安纳金真的死了，或许他没有，或许他从头到尾都是一个机器人……欧比旺浑身颤抖，他瞬间开始痛恨自己作为人工智能专家的这个名讳。

“怎么会这样？”在思考间，这个问题从欧比旺口中蹦了出来，他感觉小腿上被束缚消失了。安纳金收好了自己的匕首，依旧蹲着，看向欧比旺。烛火摇曳，在安纳金的眼中摆动。欧比旺用双手捧着他的脸，用拇指描画那些棱角，他曾经很熟悉，他曾经吻过每一个地方，“你怎么可能会在这里？”

安纳金露出苦笑，眼神游离，他把自己的手覆在欧比旺的手背上：“我们进屋子聊可以吗？”还未等欧比旺应答，安纳金牵起他的手将他从椅子上拉起，随后亲吻着他的手指。欧比旺接受了，不管这个人到底是谁，或者是谁创造他的，欧比旺愿意让自己的感情沉沦，就这几个小时，至少能缓解他的头疼。

安纳金将自己身上的斗篷披在欧比旺肩膀上，后者仍有对方把他带出小屋。顺着一路的碎石和沙土，再经过一间相当庞大的马厮，一间两层的小别墅就在门前。两只乌鸦在已经枯萎的高树上啼叫，随后往天空的另外一头飞去。

房子的门口站着一个克隆人，一位女孩他旁边和他聊天。克隆人换回了平日里的员工服，和他们三人的装扮格格不入。欧比旺皱眉看向他，而他似乎也认出了欧比旺：“肯诺必先生，您好，我是雷克斯，负责故事部门的核实验收，但是现在我要赶着下班打卡了，所以……”

“好吧，雷克斯。”欧比旺说，他目前还没有精力和擅离职守的工作人员打交道，而且说到底克隆人也是绝地强行放进来的安全管理人员，以防乐园被恶意破坏。 _好吧，看来克隆人也不一定能高能够预防什么问题，因为他们本来就是很大的问题。_

一旁盘着麻花辫的浅色头发女孩发出两声大笑，并为他们两人打开了门：“天仔，你的动作够快的啊！”

“闭嘴，小鬼。”安纳金反驳。欧比旺抬头看着安纳金，后者耳廓泛红，嘴角却忍不住向上勾。他认得这些表情，似乎两人的分别并没有经过十年之久，然而他现在还不知道自己面前的人是不是曾经的那个人。

他们走进屋子里，安纳金走向放着酒的柜子，示意欧比玩坐在那张有些破旧的皮质沙发上。安纳金拿出了一个酒杯，倒满了透亮的威士忌，棕黄色的，递给欧比旺。喝了口酒，滚烫，苦涩，并不是什么良品，他抬头看向安纳金，却发现那个人也同样地看着他，只不过两手空空。欧比旺突然意识到安纳金从不喝酒。

“你从来没有在我面前喝酒。”欧比旺说。他站起身来，把安纳金的斗篷扔掉，也把自己身上破破烂烂的衣服脱下，“你喝不了，是吗？所有东西都可以喝，可以吃，唯独酒不可以，一条该死的条款。”

他走到安纳金的身边，而那个比他高，现在看起来比他更年轻的男人握住了他的手臂，逐渐拉近，逐渐收紧，让欧比旺落在他的怀里，一只手还举着杯子，酒像火焰一样摇晃。有很多回忆涌进欧比旺的脑子里，那些随着安纳金·天行者棺木被埋葬而被埋葬的记忆。欧比旺浑身都在颤抖，而低劣的酒精催化了他的迷惑、慌张、气愤与悲伤。

在他二十五岁生日的那一天，奎刚为他搞了一个派对，在这个派对上他带来了一位年轻人。他说他叫安纳金·天行者，是他师父的远房亲戚（之类的），欧比旺也没听，但他同样举着酒，就靠在他的怀里。

他们在派对上共舞，然后是接吻，然后是性爱，当他第二天在床上醒来时，安纳金没有离开。他们分享了浴室，分享了早餐，差点在厨房里再来一发。那时候欧比旺说，他们可以试着发展一下，而安纳金答应了。就是这么简单，带着年轻人的傻气。

而现在他们在这间西部风格的屋子里，安纳金的屋子里，或许是，欧比旺靠着他，无论信还是不信，依然有一个安纳金在这里，可以承受他这十年无处安放的，被工作麻痹的爱情。

“操我，安纳金。”欧比旺伸出舌头，由下至上舔过安纳金的侧颈，“操我。”

“欧比旺。”安纳金说。欧比旺在这声音里听到悲伤，让他好不容易挑起的性欲大减，他想着或许他“冒犯”了一个机器人，用下流话。在他打算拉开距离时，安纳金用手捏住了他的脸再次亲吻他。

这个吻像洪水也像烈焰，欧比旺放肆地呻吟，在亲吻之间发出哼笑，整个胸腔都在震动。玻璃杯被甩进来壁炉，掀起一阵大火。安纳金的手在他赤裸地身上席卷着，大力地揉捏和按压，几乎要将手掌的形状的留存在欧比旺的身上。

他们两人在亲吻的时候尝到泪水的咸味，不知道来自谁的眼睛。 _安纳金太真实了_ 。他吮吸着欧比旺的下唇，用牙齿咬住向外拉扯，像是在品味一颗棒棒糖，不会融化，又无法咬开。欧比旺热烈地配合他，不断顶起自己的胯，让两个人的性器隔着厚实的牛仔布相互摩擦。安纳金也发出了呻吟，嘴唇和牙齿在他的脸上游离，连鼻梁的两侧都刻上牙印。

“欧比旺，欧比旺。”安纳金用气声呼喊他的名字，最终将他按倒在沙发上，宽大的手掌顺着欧比旺背部的蝴蝶骨一直向下延伸，拇指按压乳头，在胸腔正中间亲吻。欧比旺彻底地放松了自己，已经损坏的皮料剐蹭着他的皮肤。

最终双手落到腰带上，还没等欧比旺伸手解开，安纳金已经从他的靴子靴筒中抽出另外一把小刀，划烂了那条难缠的皮带，就连牛仔裤的纽扣都被刀锋扯断了。

“我的一切设计都是为了取悦你，”安纳金对着欧比旺的内裤哈气，而蓝色内裤的表面已经渗出点点水渍，“我等了又等。”

他含住了，隔着布料，舌头又顶又舔，然而却让欧比旺感觉隔靴搔痒般难耐：“吻我，安纳金，该死的，它把撕碎！”

欧比旺坐了起来，安纳金在他面前跪着，像一只蛰伏的雄狮。他扯住那头褐色长卷发，发了疯似地吻上去。而此时安纳金也如他所愿，让那把尖刀的刀剑划过单薄的布料。来自尖锐金属的触碰让欧比旺倒吸几口凉气，阴茎跳了出来，龟头顶在了安纳金健硕的腹部上。他们两个人同时笑起来，安纳金咬破了欧比旺的唇角。

“我需要继续我的工作了。”他说，咬住下唇。

“不要客气。”欧比旺回答，眼神一直锁在安纳金身上，指尖也全是褐色的卷发，嘴角还有血的甜腥。

先是舌头，从睾丸到柱体，再到泛着水光的龟头，从底部开始，逐渐到达顶端。而欧比旺所能感受到的快感也逐渐升高积累。安纳金吞下了他的阴茎，温热的口腔尽可能包括着所有，避免不小心用牙齿触碰到敏感而脆弱的部位。他的速度很慢，像是要尝尽每一处的味道，突出的血管、光滑的皮肤、没有完全伸展的褶皱，虔诚地品味着。他的手同样没有空闲下来，把玩着欧比玩的加涨大的睾丸。

欧比旺看着他，看着他眼睛里跳跃的狡黠，看着他狠狠张大有些狼狈的嘴唇。他抓住安纳金的头发，操着对方的嘴巴，用不了多久便射了，甚至都还没来得及从安纳金的口中抽出，浑浊的白色液体洒满安纳金的脸，睫毛上，鼻梁上，嘴唇红润而泛着情色的水光。欧比旺无比动情，有很多个夜晚，他吞着安纳金，或者安纳金吞着他，而精液洒满全身，黏糊糊的，明明又咸又腥却像是甜品里头的最后一颗草莓，尽情地，依依不舍得品尝。

“应该是你操我，”欧比旺说，他气喘吁吁，张开自己的手臂。安纳金起身吻着他，口里带着欧比旺自己的味道，那些没有被擦净的液体也蹭得欧比旺满脸都是。

“这是一个很长的夜晚，”安纳金的手捧着他的臀，让欧比旺侧身坐在沙发上，“先给你一点甜头不好吗？”

欧比旺笑起来，让自己的头靠在安纳金的肩上，他这才意识到对方还穿戴整齐，一席黑衣干净挺拔：“我猜你这里应该有润滑剂，毕竟你做了这么多事情。我猜‘操欧比旺’绝对是在你的任务清单前几位。”

安纳金像变魔术一样，伸手到他耳后，然后手掌心中便有一瓶短小的润滑剂。这个魔术有点幼稚，但是欧比旺还记得，这个魔术是安纳金向他求婚的时候用的——他把戒指藏在玫瑰里，玫瑰藏在魔术里，然后魔术成功了，戒指却摔进了香槟杯里。虽然用在这里让人有些哭笑不得，但是欧比旺没办法制止自己的怀念。

“奎刚把你造得太好了。”欧比旺喃喃，他的眼泪浸湿了安纳金的衣服，“你真的是他吗？”

安纳金没有说话，试图用一个诚恳的吻应答。 _或许，或许应该停下来，让欧比旺的脑中只留下安纳金最好的记忆，包括那些与奎刚一同的记忆。_

在这个吻结束后，欧比旺把安纳金的食指和中指放进口中润湿，然后督促着年轻人赶紧办事。冰凉的润滑液顺着手指进入欧比旺的身体，它们曾在洞口徘徊，用指甲试探，但是欧比旺让自己的身子下倾。这样的进入很疼，对这具很久都没有被侵入的身体造成负担，但是欧比旺需要感受，需要这种痛苦，因为这一切不知道是否会消失。

董事会会要求他摧毁这他机器，用火烧掉这片区域，然后他可以寄托的美梦又再一次消失。

欧比旺整个人被放倒在沙发上，陈旧的家具发出吱吱呀呀的声音。安纳金的身子挡住了室内的一盏电灯，欧比旺用眼睛记录他的身体，宽阔的肩膀，壮实的，可以把他送上顶峰的腰。他渴求更多，他抱住安纳金的后背，而那个人拼了命地在他身上落下一个又一个齿痕和淤伤。

身下已经进入三根手指了，弯曲，伸张，创造更大的入口，欧比旺几次因为触碰整个背部反弓起来，又重重地摔在沙发上，他从未感觉自己的身体如此敏感。他看到安纳金脸上露出得意的笑。欧比旺为即将发生的事情感到兴奋，腹部紧紧收缩，呼吸一声比一声重。

安纳金解开了自己的裤子，用手拔出已经完全勃起的阴茎，往上面倒着润滑。欧比旺的手下意识的就贴了上去，指尖传来滑腻的触感，他挺起腰来亲吻它的头部。安纳金发出了一声满意的呻吟。

“我想要听到你的声音。”安纳金说，他用龟头剐蹭欧比旺的入口，然后缓缓进入。在前端刚刚探进去的时候，欧比旺将一条腿抬上沙发靠背，发出叹息般的低吟，像是塞壬低沉的歌声吸引着水手不断靠近。

这艘船就是这根硕大的阴茎，而那位水手就是安纳金。欧比旺很好地包裹了它，安纳金看着自己一点一点地消失，消失在一具火热的身体里，口中不断念着欧比旺的名字：“你把我完全吃掉了，欧比旺”

安纳金握住欧比旺的手，带领着它来到两个人交合的地方。安纳金的阴囊几乎要贴着他的屁股，阴茎坚硬火热，而他的身体还觉得不够。他为此感到羞耻，双颊泛红，但是他知道安纳金可以给他更多。

“进来，”欧比旺试图往下坐，但是沙发却阻止了他的动作，“安纳金！”

他的呼喊随着安纳金的一次冲刺而彻底变了调，最终变成了高亢的尖叫。 _很深，很痛。_ 欧比旺能听到安纳金的气喘，像蓄势待发，观察着猎物的肉食动物，而他已经无法逃离，只能被他吃干抹净。但是他兴奋，他愿意，他甚至可以把自己献给他。十年前那场爱情从未离他远去，他依旧能感觉到他们两人的匹配，他们两人的热情。

欧比旺爱安纳金·天行者，无论这个安纳金是不是他曾经的安纳金，但他依旧愿意在他身下呻吟放荡。他还记得自己被报刊报道为新一代钻石王老五，却又不贪情色，让无数想要飞上枝头变凤凰的俊男美女难以靠近——除了安纳金，就算他是个“产品”。

年轻的男人在他身体里抽插，一只手压住他挂在椅背上的大腿，另外一只手与他十指紧扣。规律地冲撞，晃动，欧比旺觉得自己已经被这股海浪掀得不知此是何方，因为疼痛和快感浑身湿透。安纳金一次又一次碾过那个地方，那个曾经让他迷失让他无法自持的敏感点，又快又狠。

他们像是交媾的动物，更加深入，更加快速，为了受孕，为了繁衍。但是欧比旺知道自己没有那个器官，而安纳金的精液都不过是模拟的，人造的，没有任何的基因碎片的。他感受到安纳金在他身体内的颤抖，用另外一只手制止对方想要拔出的想法，低声一次又一次地说：“在里面，我想要你射在里面。”

安纳金低头吻他，咬他，舔他，每一寸皮肤，每一滴渗出的汗液。欧比旺的脖子已经泛酸，泛红了，他知道所有人在看到他之后都会调侃他这场酣畅淋漓，过于外露的性爱，但是他渴望着表达，渴望着向世界宣布他的爱人重新回到他的身边。

安纳金的射精持续了很长时间，白色的汁液一波又一波的灌进欧比旺的肠道里，凉凉的，从入口处落下一滴，两滴。随着安纳金的拔出，那个入口就像是没有关紧的水龙头，本被阴茎堵住的液体统统流了出来，粘在囊带上，沿着大腿，弄脏了沙发，。欧比旺绷紧了身体，在安纳金的撸动下射了第二次。他筋疲力尽，甚至连胳膊都抬不起来。

“睡吧，欧比。”安纳金在他的耳边低声说着，“我不会让自己再离开了。”

迷迷糊糊间，头疼悄然散去，欧比旺终于获得一场安睡。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 家中办公更文  
> #semi -public handjob

欧比旺是被越野车的引擎声吵醒的。

他在一个陌生的空间里醒来，一张紧实而沉重的棉被压在身上，几乎用尽全力才把它从身上掀开。他看到通向阳台的门关着，外面的天空依旧泛着独属于清晨的淡紫色，安纳金穿着一件羊腿袖衬衫站在外面。

欧比旺从床的另一边找到一件牛仔外套，直接套上。他大概把昨天的事情都回忆了一边，在破碎的睡眠和昏迷间昨日的二十四小时似乎格外的短。他大概整理了自己，至少确保裤子是穿好的，然后走到安纳金身边去。

年轻人听到他的脚步声便回了头，将欧比旺拉到自己的身边，并在太阳穴上落下亲吻。他看到欧比旺身上的痕迹，宽大的衣服没办法遮盖脖子和锁骨上的青紫。安纳金的手臂隔着这件衣服搂住他，水洗的牛仔布料非常坚硬，硌得他浑身不舒服。

“先生。”一个克隆人在一楼对着阳台喊。他穿着一身黑色的西装，插着腰，双眼不怀好意地瞪着安纳金。身后是一辆全黑色的越野车，车头的近光灯开着。欧比旺认出那个人是科迪，对着他点点头。就在此时，安纳金试图掰过他的下巴和他接吻，被后者不经意间扭头躲过去了。

“他是谁？”安纳金问。

“一个能帮我的人。”欧比旺回答，离开了安纳金的怀抱，试图在房间里寻找还能够用的日常用品，最后只能把靴子穿上。

等到欧比旺走到一楼的时候，科迪已经为他准备了一身干净的衣服，一台仅可链接公司内网的电脑以及他自己的手机。欧比旺直接套上了衬衫和西装外套，用手指简单梳理了头发，金色的发丝毫无造型地搭在额头的两边。

科迪试图询问欧比旺到底发生了什么事情，但是后者并不打算正面回应。他知道科迪已经了解了一部分事情，所以才会单独在这里出现，而没有带上整个安保部或者是某些叫嚷着需要调查结果的董事。

“你有通知其他人吗？”欧比旺问，他打开自己的手机，开始查看里面的邮件和未接电话。安纳金此时也从楼上下来了，换了一身干净的衣服，也把那件看起来有些“古代”的羊腿袖衬衫换成一件V领麻料衬衫，和欧比旺昨天的那一件很像，就是变成了深褐色。

科迪摇摇头，示意欧比旺先阅读他关于这一件事情的报告，其中有一份是和克隆人雷克斯的对话记录。欧比旺简单浏览之后皱起眉，在安纳金来到他身后之间就把它关上了。安纳金吻着他的后颈，像被子一样整个人盖在欧比旺的后背上，双眼像秃鹫一样盯着科迪，而克隆人并没有躲开这个攻击，回应他的目光。欧比旺为安纳金的幼稚嗤笑：“帮他做个身份，我需要安排一趟旅程。”

他拉着安纳金的手，往越野车走去，太阳已逐渐升空。欧比旺看到在小屋的后方，那个扎着麻花辫的女孩子正在为他们送行，安纳金向她点了点头，而女孩也是。

*

当天晚上，科迪将欧比旺和安纳金两个人送到机场，并递给安纳金一个全新的护照：“我用了维达这个名字，姓氏的话还是天行者。”

“这个名字很蠢。”欧比旺随口吐槽了一句。

“它听起来很恐怖。”安纳金下意识地回嘴，正在记忆护照上面的信息，“为什么不能是安纳金？”

科迪此时正在帮两个人把行李从车上卸下，他没有直接回答，反倒是停下动作看向欧比旺。他们从乐园离开后直接回了欧比旺的家里，两人分别洗了澡，欧比旺顺带吃了些东西。

“安纳金·天行者躺在墓园里了，而且他的名和姓都太少见了，可能会有媒体乱写。”欧比旺小声说，不知道为何有一丝心虚。他看到安纳金脸上有愠怒的表情，并不想猜想这一切是意味着什么。

“拍到照片也会乱写不是吗，‘绝地董事欧比旺·肯诺必终再寻旧梦’之类的。”安纳金说。欧比旺虽然知道这个停车场能保证他绝对的隐私，但是依旧阻止了安纳金想要亲吻他的动作。他狐疑地看着比自己高上半个头的男人，而对方只是抿抿嘴，没有继续说话。

他们搭乘头等舱的摆渡车直接到达飞机停机坪。安纳金拎着两个人的行李走上梯子，而科迪拉住了欧比旺的手腕，示意他停下来。

“先生。”科迪皱眉，在欧比旺的耳边低声说话。“我相信你心里已经有答案了，为什么还要走这一趟？”

“我很快就会回来。”欧比旺给了科迪一个拥抱，他能感觉到他的担心。他们共事3年，是他亲自把他从管理安保的克隆人中挑选出来，放在自己身边的。比起任何一个可能会被贿赂或者被威胁的社会人类，显然在公司内成长的克隆人更让人信任，“谢谢。”

他们两人安排在头等舱尾部靠窗的位置，这趟航班的头等舱只有他们两人。飞机腾空稳定后，空乘人员为两人送上酒饮，是安纳金在欧比旺上机前向空乘要求的。欧比旺接过后看着杯内澄澈的液体，内心陷入一场悄无声息的混乱——他讨厌飞行，所以会让自己沉浸在酒醉后的昏睡中，但是他从不在奎刚面前这么干，从不。

“你是怎么让雷克斯来帮你的？他改变了参数，让你可以伤害玩家。”欧比旺问，他们靠得很近。

“人格魅力。”安纳金得意地说，“和你选择用科迪一样，他很忠诚。而且克隆人可以在乐园内外出入，甚至可以进入核心区域。他怎么样了？”

“科迪把他送回原来的地方，什么都没做，只是让他别乱说话。我什么都没有报告，还没有。”

他看向安纳金，看进那双蓝色的眼睛，从一个人造的产品中看到了爱。欧比旺不知该如何表达，他有些心慌，又感觉激动，他选择相信一个让他更舒服的设想，那就是 _奎刚只想要安慰他失去了爱人，而并非把他也划入实验的一部分。_ 欧比旺闭上眼睛给对方一个亲吻，他按着安纳金的后颈，将自己的唇舌送出去，发出呜咽般的呻吟。

 _我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。_ 欧比旺在心里默念着。他决定了要去找奎刚，问清楚所有的事情，他能接受一切的结果。

安纳金拉开两个人的距离，深情地看着欧比旺，似乎能听到刚才的默念。他推起了两人之间的扶手，脱下欧比旺蓝色的西装外套，缓慢解开衬衫的头三颗纽扣，让对方的前胸展露在有些冰凉的舱内空气中。他用嘴唇再次触碰昨天晚上的痕迹，而欧比旺并没有阻止。欧比旺顺着安纳金的动作向后倚靠，最终让背部靠在遮阳板上。他抚摸着安纳金的脸颊和头发，而后者跟随着，两人的目光再次黏在一起。

机舱内的灯关闭了，欧比旺打开了自己头上的阅读灯，光线在他和安纳金两人之间洒落，安纳金向欧比旺靠近，他的身影逐渐将光线吞噬，嘴唇温柔地亲吻着，一下接着一下，从上唇到嘴角，再吞着下唇，欧比旺为此发出断断续续的笑声。他伸出手，按在安纳金脖子的两侧，然后从吻中挣脱出来，吮吸着对方的锁骨，留下满意的红痕。安纳金同样穿着西装外套，不过里面则换成了一件T恤。

欧比旺一直对游戏产品身体损伤机制的处理有些不解，但是他现在终于弄明白了，这确实能大大提高体验感。

“你想要来一发吗？”欧比旺问，将手按在安纳金的裤裆上。安纳金的呼吸瞬间变了，而他也相信欧比旺看到了他的颤抖。

安纳金点点头，和欧比旺换了个位置，同时脱掉了那件还挂在手臂上的西装，灰色和蓝色堆叠在一切，红色的若隐若现。欧比旺解开了安纳金的腰带，隔着内裤他俯身亲吻，随后用手把它掏了出来。

安纳金的阴茎刚好落在了灯光下，欧比旺盯着它笑了，让一些唾液落在上面，一只手把握着上下撸动。安纳金双颊泛红，他抬起欧比旺的下巴与欧比旺亲吻，柔软的胡子蹭着他的脸：“你为什么想要做这个？”

“你说过，你是为了取悦我。”欧比旺说，他看向安纳金，手上的动作缓慢而磨人。安纳金的性器在他手中逐渐变大变硬，他舔了舔下唇，“这让我开心。”

欧比旺他们继续接吻，淫腻的水声从两人的唇间溢出，欧比旺感受着安纳金的炽热，感受安纳金在他的手中跳动。然后他再次弯下腰，将安纳金的阴茎吞到口中，让它一直顶到他喉咙最深处。

一声干呕，喉咙压住了安纳金的龟头，这让年轻人的双手下意识的抓紧任何能抓住的东西——今早刚送来的平整外套已经被完全毁掉了。欧比旺向上抬眼，看到安纳金头顶倚着墙，指节发白，而腰部顶起，享受欧比旺能提供给他的所有。

欧比旺让安纳金的阴茎在他的口腔内抽插，搅动出哗啦的水声，他最终还是脱下了安纳金的内裤，让自己的胡须和对方的阴毛纠缠在一起。他甚至用牙齿咬住拉扯，逼出安纳金两声变了调的尖叫。低声快速的喘息也刺激着欧比旺的动作，他对着柱体激烈地吻和用牙齿轻压着刺激。最终欧比旺含住安纳金的头部，吮吸着，将对方的精液吸入自己的口中。

欧比旺坐了起来，接过安纳金递给他的酒，把一切都灌了下去。他帮着安纳金把裤子整理好，就这昏暗的灯，开始检查自己身上是否有任何痕迹。

“我把它们全部都吞下去了。”他说，用纸巾擦净双手，扫着身上的衣服。

安纳金低头吻了他的人中，舔走最后一滴白色：“这里还有一点。”

他们像是两个干了坏事的少年互相拥抱着大笑起来，却又因为格外安静的环境而只能压低音量。“我很开心，”欧比旺再重复一遍，和安纳金说，也和自己说。


End file.
